Fabryka Absolutu/24
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V. Y. Bobinet, proszę państwa, Toni Bobinet, dwudziestodwuletni porucznik artylerii górskiej z garnizonu Annecy (Haute Savoie)Annecy (Haute Savoie) — miasto na wschodzie Francji, w departamencie Haute Savoie, tj. Górna Sabaudia. edytorski, chwilowo na sześciotygodniowych ćwiczeniach w Les Aiguilles''Les Aiguilles'' — nazwa miejscowa oznaczająca po fr. igły. edytorski, skąd przy ładnej pogodzie widać na zachodzie jezioro Annecy i Genewę, a na wschodzie tępy grzbiet Bonhomme’a i wierzchołki Mont-Blanc. Już wiecie? Więc to tutaj Toni Bobinet siedzi na skalnym złomie i pociąga się za nikły wąsik. Prócz tego przeczytał gazety sprzed dwóch tygodni i rozmyśla. Teraz powinien by kronikarz pójść za biegiem myśli przyszłego Napoleona. Ale spojrzenie jego (mianowicie kronikarzowe) ślizga się po zaśnieżonym zboczu w dolinie Arly, gdzie już śnieg topnieje i gdzie oczom przymilają się małe miasteczka Megève, Flument, Ugincs, z ich szpiczastymi kościołami, podobne do zabawek dziecinnych. O, wspomnienie dawnych minionych czasów dzieciństwa! O, wy marzenia małego budowniczego nad kolorowymi klockami! Tymczasem porucznik Bobinet... Lecz nie! Zrezygnujmy z próby psychologizowania wokół wielkiego człowieka i wydawania sądu o powstawaniu tytanicznych myśli. Nie zdobędziemy się na to, a gdybyśmy się nawet zdobyć mogli, bylibyśmy może zawiedzeni. Wyobraźcie więc sobie, że taki mały porucznik siedzi na Iglicach (Les Aiguilles) pośrodku walącej się Europy, ma za sobą baterię górskich dział, a pod sobą znikomy świat, który dałoby się stąd, z tej wysokości wygodnie rozstrzelać, i że w starym numerze „Moniteur d’Annecy” przeczytał sobie akurat wstępniak, w którym niejaki pan Babillard dowołuje się mocnej ręki sternika, aby wyprowadził łódź Francji z szalejącej burzy ku nowej sławie i potędze, a także, że tutaj, na wysokości ponad 2000 metrów jest czyste, bezbogie powietrze, w którym myśli się jasno i swobodnie. Wyobraźcie sobie to wszystko i od razu zrozumiecie, że pan Toni Bobinet siedzący tu na kamieniu zamyślił się, a potem napisał do swej czcigodnej, pomarszczonej, białowłosej mamusi nieco mętnawy list, że „niedługo usłyszy o swoim Toni” i że Toni ma „wspaniałą myśl”. Potem robił jeszcze to i owo, w nocy zdrowo spał, a rano zwołał żołnierzyków swej baterii, przepędził starego safandułę — kapitana, zdobył posterunek żandarmski w Sallanches, zwięźle po napoleońsku, wypowiedział wojnę Absolutowi i znowu poszedł spać. Nazajutrz rozstrzelał Karburator piekarni w Thônes, obsadził dworzec w Bonneville i zawładnął dowództwem w Annecy. Pod rozkazami miał już wtedy trzy tysiące ludzi. Przed upływem tygodnia rozstrzelał przeszło dwieście Karburatorów i w piętnaście tysięcy bagnetów i szabel szedł na Grenoble. Po obwołaniu go dowódcą Grenoble miał do dyspozycji armijkę liczącą czterdzieści tysięcy ludzi. Teraz zaczął schodzić w dolinę Rodanu, troskliwie oczyszczając z Karburotorów cały kraj przed sobą dalekonośnymi działami i wymiatając wszystkie motory atomowe. Na szosie wiodącej do Chambery wziął do niewoli ministra wojny, który jechał do niego samochodem, aby mu zmyć głowę. Nazajutrz tenże minister mianował go generałem, najwidoczniej pozyskany dla jego planów. Pierwszego kwietnia Lyon był oczyszczony i wolny od Absolutu. Dotychczasowy marsz Bobineta odbywał się jak dotąd bez wielkiego rozlewu krwi. Dopiero za Loarą zaczęli mu stawiać czoło głównie żarliwi katolicy i miejscami dochodziło do wielkich rzezi. Na szczęście dla Bobineta nawet w gminach całkowicie opanowanych przez Absolut nie brakło Francuzów usposobionych nie tylko sceptycznie, ale przejawiających wprost fanatyzm niedowiarstwa i wolnomyślności. Po ponownych masakrach i wznawianych nocach świętego Bartłomieja „les Bobinets” byli wszędzie witani jako oswobodziciele. I rzeczywiście, wszędzie, gdziekolwiek się pojawili, osiągali stopniowe uspokojenie w miarę jak rozbijali coraz więcej Karburatorów. Stało się tedy, że już w lipcu wypowiedział się parlament, iż „Toni Bobinet dobrze zasłużył się ojczyźnie” i razem z tytułem Marszałka przekazał mu godność Pierwszego Konsula. Francja była skonsolidowana. Bobinet zaprowadził ateizm państwowy; jakikolwiek przejaw religijności karany był śmiercią na podstawie prawa wojennego. Trudno przejść milkliwie ponad niektórymi scenami z życia wielkiego człowieka. BOBINET I JEGO MATKA. Pewnego dnia Bobinet naradzał się w Wersalu z generalicją. Ponieważ było gorąco, podszedł do otwartego okna. Nagle ujrzał w parku starusieńką panią wygrzewającą się na słońcu. Wówczas przerwał Bobinet wywody marszałka Jolliveta i zawołał: „Panowie, oto moja matka!...” Wszyscy obecni, nawet najbardziej zahartowani w walkach generałowie, nie umieli opanować łez wzruszenia wobec przejawu takiej synowskiej miłości. BOBINET I JEGO MIŁOŚĆ OJCZYZNY. Kiedyś podczas deszczu Bobinet był obecny przy przeglądzie wojska na Polu Marsowym. Gdy defilowały ciężkie agregaty artyleryjskie, najechało auto wojskowe na kałużę; woda bryznęła i poplamiła płaszcz Bobineta. Marszałek Jollivet chciał na miejscu ukarać dowódcę nieszczęsnej baterii i zdegradować go. Ale Bobinet nie dopuścił do tego: „Niech pan da spokój, panie marszałku, przecież jest to błoto francuskie”. BOBINET I INWALIDA. Razu pewnego Bobinet przyjechał nie poznany do Chartres. W drodze pękła opona i podczas gdy szofer naprawiał uszkodzenie, zbliżył się jednonogi inwalida i żebrał. „Gdzie ten człowiek stracił nogę?” — pytał Bobinet. Inwalida odpowiedział, że stracił ją w Indochinach, że ma starą matkę i że nieraz całymi dniami oboje nie mają co włożyć w usta. „Marszałku, proszę zapisać nazwisko tego człowieka” — rzekł Bobinet wzruszony. I rzeczywiście, w tydzień potem do drzwi izdebki inwalidy zapukał kurier osobisty Bobineta i wręczył biednemu kalece paczuszkę „od pierwszego Konsula”. Któż opisze radosne przerażenie inwalidy, gdy otworzywszy paczuszkę, znalazł w niej medal brązowy! Przy takich wyjątkowych przymiotach duszy Bobineta nikt dziwić się nie będzie, że ostatecznie zgodził się on uczynić zadość gorącemu pragnieniu całego narodu i przy wybuchach powszechnego entuzjazmu ogłosił się dnia 14 sierpnia cesarzem francuskim. W owych czasach nastawały dla całej kuli ziemskiej czasy bardzo niespokojne, ale tym niemniej historycznie wspaniałe. Wszystkie części świata jaśniały najdosłowniej bohaterskimi czynami wojennymi. Obserwowana z Marsa, ziemia nasza jawiła się jako gwiazda pierwszej wielkości, z czego astronomowie marsowi wywnioskowali zapewne, że znajdujemy się jeszcze w stanie rozżarzonym. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, że rycerska Francja i jej przedstawiciel cesarz Toni Bobinet nie gasili żadnego żaru. Być może, iż działały tu jeszcze resztki Absolutu przed ich rozproszeniem się we wszechświecie, podniecając nastroje wzniosłe i ogniste. Jednym słowem, gdy w dwa dni po koronacji Wielki Cesarz oświadczył, że nadeszła godzina, aby Francja pokryła kulę ziemską swymi sztandarami, odpowiedział mu jednomyślny wybuch entuzjazmu. Plan Bobineta był następujący: 1. Obsadzić Hiszpanię i przez zdobycie Gibraltaru posiąść klucz Morza Śródziemnego. 2. Obsadzić dolinę Dunaju aż po Budapeszt jako klucz Europy Środkowej. 3. Obsadzić Danię jako klucz Morza Północnego. A ponieważ wszystkie klucze terytorialne trzeba posmarować krwią, wyprawiła Francja trzy armie, które zdobyły dla niej wielką sławę i chwałę. Czwarta armia obsadziła Azję Mniejszą jako klucz Wschodu. Piąta opanowała ujście rzeki Świętego Wawrzyńca jako klucz Ameryki. Szósta zatonęła w bitwie morskiej u wybrzeży angielskich. Siódma obiegła Sewastopol. Na Sylwestra roku 1944 posiadał cesarz Bobinet wszystkie te klucze w kieszeni swoich artyleryjskich spodni. ----